Operation: TEENS
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: What happens when the Teens Next Door get hired to baby-sit the Kids Next Door? INSANITY! That's what! I like insanity! Chapter 6, the last chapter, is up!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Teens

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. I'm not so sure who the creator is, but it belongs to him. However, I do own the TND.  
  
Note: In this story, I use my fan team, the Teens Next Door. They go by numbers just like the kids. To tell them apart, simply look at the ending of the "number." When you see it with an "er" at the end, it's the teens, and when you see it with an "ah," it's the kids. I just thought I'd clear that up.  
  
Now loading, Operation: T.E.E.N.S.  
  
Teenagers Extract Every Needy Second  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
Number 1 of the Teens Next Door sat on the couch of the hang out room of her tree house talking on the phone. She was the leader of the team, but known as Megan Un to adults. She was a stubborn and naturally bossy thirteen-year-old with a bad attitude and a sour look at life. She was tall for her age and had short dirty blonde hair, glasses, and braces. She wore a red turtleneck sweater and a black punk skirt with Adidas Three Stripers. Her skin was extremely pale. She was good at making disses and sarcasm, which most people said was her hobby. She was nasty to people and boys kept chasing her. She wasn't that much of a people person, and yet she managed to keep her sanity as the leader of all the Teens Next Door.  
  
"No way," Number 1 began. "You, my friend, are kidding. She did not say that!"  
  
On the other end was her friend, Number 10 of the Teens Next Door over in the next town.  
  
"I swear," Number 10 answered. "That little sister of mine is ruining my life. She said that if I didn't stop bugging her, she'd send me over to live in Russia."  
  
"Ha!" Number 1 shouted. "Lucky you!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a beep on Number 1's phone.  
  
"Darn it." She said. "That's my other line. Hold on." Number 1 switched lines. "Hello?" she asked. "Whoever it is, you just interrupted a very important phone call."  
  
She recognized the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Miss Megan Un? Is that you?" Mrs. Uno asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Number 1 said dully. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well dear," Mrs. Uno began. "I'm going out of town on Saturday."  
  
"Great for you!" Number 1 said sarcastically. "Now, if that's all, could you please hang up? I've got another important call waiting on my other line."  
  
"I'll make it fast." Mrs. Uno said. "Could you and your friends in that little club of yours possibly baby-sit for Nigel and his friends on Saturday?"  
  
At that moment, Number 1 stopped. She despised children more than anything, and now Mrs. Uno was asking her and her friends to baby-sit for five ten-year-old brats? It wasn't possible.  
  
"Forget it." Number 1 demanded. "I don't like kids. I didn't even like kids when I was a kid. What makes you think my friends and I would want to baby-sit?"  
  
"It's ten bucks an hour." Mrs. Uno said.  
  
"Make it for each of us an hour, and you've got yourself a deal." Number 1 challenged.  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Uno said cheerfully. Number 1 stopped for a moment.  
  
"Then my friends and I will see you and those five on Saturday." Number 1 gave in. Ten bucks an hour each was a lot, and she was in the mood for new video games and comics, not to mention the candy store just got a brand new stock.  
  
Number 1 switched back to the other line. "Sorry about that." She said. "The team and I have to baby-sit on Saturday for Mrs. Uno's kid and his friends."  
  
"Nigel Uno?" Number 10 asked. "That English kid?"  
  
"Yeah." Number 1 confessed. "It's ten bucks an hour for each of us."  
  
"You're kidding." Number 10 said.  
  
"You know, ten bucks an hour for each of us can buy a lot of comics and video games." Number 1 pointed out.  
  
"I guess." Number 10 agreed. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts. See ya."  
  
"See ya." Number 1 repeated, and she hung up the phone. She got up and started to go to the meeting room when Number 2 stopped her.  
  
"Hey Number 1," she said. "What's going on?"  
  
Number 2 was a slender, short girl with long, dark brown hair, glasses, braces and earrings known as Jen to adults. She wore a dark purple short-sleeved shirt and long, light blue jeans with Nike sneakers. She was a cheery girl with a good sense of humor. She always seemed to be in her own little world. She was the flirt of the group, and could avoid being hit in combat better than anyone else. She also used her charm to her best advantage, and it worked most of the time.  
  
"Not now, Number 2." Number 1 mumbled. "Get the rest of the team and bring them to the meeting room. I have an announcement."  
  
"Yay!" Number 2 cheered. "Time for a meeting!" Number 1 growled under her breath as Number 2 skipped off. Number 1 continued to the meeting room. On her way past Number 3's room, she heard snoring.  
  
"Number 3!" she screamed. "Teens Next Door Meeting!"  
  
Instantly, Number 3 came running down the stairs to his room. Number 3 was a short boy that was known as Dan to adults. His hair roots were dark brown and they turned blond towards the ends. His left ear was pierced and his skin was tanned. He wore a green sweatshirt and midnight black stretch pants. His shoes were midnight black, too. He was an energetic and aggressive little guy that often got into fights, and won half of the time. He was basically the tough guy of the group, and Number 1 could always count on him to make the first move any time they were against their worst enemy: The Delightful Teens from Down the Lane. The only thing Number 3 was scared of was Number 1's temper, and what could happen to any of them if she got angry.  
  
"Yes?" Number 3 asked, his voice scared.  
  
"I told you." Number 1 said, totally ticked off. "It's time for a meeting. Fix your hair and put in your ear piercing. You look like a mess."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Number 3 announced, and he ran back up to his room.  
  
Number 1 continued to the meeting room where she saw Number 4 lounging. Number 4 was a tall girl with tanned, brown skin and black, mid-length hair that was highlighted green. She was known as Tracy to adults. She wore contacts that made her eyes look gray and had several piercings in both ears and one in her belly button. She wore a long-sleeved, orange tee-shirt that covered her hands completely, black punk pants with orange stars down the sides, and black punk boots with spikes on the sides. She had a laid- back lifestyle and never overreacted. She was cool about a lot of things and always thought of a plan for when the teens had to go into combat.  
  
"I heard you screaming all the way from here." She said. "What's up?"  
  
"Meeting." Number 1 answered.  
  
At that moment, Number 3 came to the meeting room followed by Number 2 and Number 5. Number 5 was a midsized boy with short, blond hair known as Mike to adults. He wore a dark blue, short-sleeved tee-shirt with white shorts and slip-on sneakers. He was preparing for braces and glasses. He was energetic like Number 3, but more in a hyper type of style. He was a bouncy teen with a lot to say and thirst for the unknown. His specialty was designing and creating air models for combat, which the team often used whenever they battled air-borne enemies.  
  
"Teens Next Door," Number 1 began. "Take your seats. I have an announcement on our plans for the weekend."  
  
"Oh!" Number 2 gasped, jumping up. "Are we going to the movies?"  
  
"No, Number 2." Number 1 said, highly annoyed. "This weekend, we're," She gulped. "We're baby-sitting."  
  
"Really?" Number 3 asked. "Who?"  
  
"Nigel Uno," Number 1 growled. "And his four little friends."  
  
"I don't like kids." Number 4 crossed her arms and looked at her leader stubbornly.  
  
"It's ten bucks an hour each." Number 1 tried to convince her. "That can buy a lot of video games and candy."  
  
"God, you're good." Number 4 smiled. "Okay. If we can protect the town from those annoying Delightful Teens from Down the Lane, we can baby- sit five kids. I'm in."  
  
"I'm in." Number 5 agreed. "They'll probably just run around and fall asleep in the middle of the floor anyway. And who ever said we needed to put them in bed?"  
  
"I'm in." Number 3 said. "If it'll make you happy, Number 1."  
  
"I'm in." Number 2 repeated. "Taking care of little kids might be fun!"  
  
"Teens Next Door," Number 1 began. "Prepare for combat. We've got five ten-year-olds to look after."  
  
~*End of Chapter One*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Babysit!

Disclaimer: I figured out who the owner of KND is. KND belongs to Tom Warburton. I just own the TND.  
  
Wow! Reviews already! Keep 'em comin'!  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
Saturday came fast. The time on the clock in the Teens Next Door tree house showed 5:45. Number 1 sat back on the couch of the hang out room and mentally begged the clock to tick backwards in time. Instead, the minute hand moved forward. Number 1 cursed and looked at the pictures displayed on the bureau. They were of her and her friends when they were ten-year-olds. There was one of Number 5 stuffing his face of candy. His face and clothes were pink with the remnants of sugar. There was one of Number 4 sleeping in the middle of the floor with her sunglasses on and her tongue hanging out. There was one of Number 3 and his first punching bag. He had punched it with all his might, but it never moved. He looked tired and out of breath in the picture. Number 2's had her swimming in a pile of Rainbow Monkeys and other stuffed animals. The last of was Number 1's, and that was of when ate peas for her mom and then threw them back up on her. Number 1 laughed. She remembered that day. She got in the biggest trouble of her life since she cursed after she threw up. She looked back up at the clock to see 5:50.  
  
"Teens Next Door!" she screamed. "Prepare for our next mission!" Number 1 got up off the couch and threw on her punk jacket. She walked down and out of the tree house meeting Number 2, Number 4, and Number 5 on her way.  
  
When she got to the door of her house, she noticed something.  
  
"Where is Number 3?" she asked.  
  
"I heard snoring when I passed his room." Number 2 said. "He might have been taking a nap."  
  
Number 1 growled a vicious growl and stormed her way back up to the tree house and up into Number 3's room.  
  
"Number 3!" the other teens heard her scream. "It's time to go! If you're not downstairs in two minutes, I'll rip that earring out of you through your nose!"  
  
In an instant, Number 3 came rushing down the stairs past Number 1 and to the door of her house. Number 1 smiled. She was good at making threats, which was her strong point in getting what she wanted. She proudly walked down to her house door to join the rest of her team.  
  
"Everybody ready?" she asked. Everybody nodded and stepped away from the door. Number 1 grabbed the knob and walked outside. The rest of her team followed, slowly and nervously. Number 1 was at her peak of annoyance, and they knew it. Any further, and she'd make a new record. There was no telling what was going to happen this Saturday night, though. She had five ten-year-olds to look after, and, from what they knew, they could be badly behaved. The team wouldn't be surprised if she physically hurt some of them.  
  
Eventually, the Teens Next Door came up upon the Uno house. For a moment, Number 1 stood there, staring at the house. Her team inched back, scared of what she might do. She quickly jolted her head around to her team and narrowed her steely blue eyes. She looked at them stubbornly and then jolted her head back towards the house and walked, pounding her feet to the ground. The rest of the team followed her, slowly inching closer and closer to the house.  
  
Number 1 knocked on the door. Mrs. Uno answered.  
  
"Hello, Megan!" Mrs. Uno exclaimed. "It's nice to see you. How have you been?"  
  
"You mean since you talked to me on the phone two days ago?" Number 1 asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Uno began. "Uh, come on in!" Mrs. Uno stepped out of the way to let the teens in. They walked inside and sat on the couch. Number 1 held her gaze on the clock over the front door. It read 5:59. She watched it, and barely blinked. She then heard footsteps and jolted her head up to see Mrs. Uno and her son.  
  
"Nigel Uno, I presume." Number 1 spat out harshly.  
  
"That's Numbah 1 to you." Nigel corrected. Number 1 winced and shuffled back slightly.  
  
{No way!} Number 1 thought. {"Numbah?" What's he mean by that? I always thought that it was just the Teens Next Door that went by that! This could be interesting. This little English kid might have some secrets worth snatching. That's it! I'll make nicey-nice with the brat and get him to spill his secret; then use them against him! Oh, what a great plan. Number 1, you are a genius.}  
  
Mrs. Uno tried to chuckle at her son's remark.  
  
"Uh, dear," she began. "It's not very nice to make smart remarks to your baby-sitters for the night."  
  
"BABY-SITTERS???" Numbah 1 gasped. "You lined my friends and me up with baby-sitters for the night? Mom, come on! My friends and I can stay on our own!"  
  
"Numbah 1," Number 1 began. "You are so right! Mrs. Uno, please? They're ten! They can totally handle it!"  
  
Mrs. Uno looked down at her son.  
  
"Nigel," she warned. "You're going to be a good boy for Megan and her friends, got it?"  
  
"Megan, huh?" Numbah 1 asked.  
  
"That's Number 1 to you!" Number 1 shouted. The rest of the Teens Next Door got up from the couch and slowly backed away, knowing that their leader couldn't take too much more of this.  
  
"Yes, well," Mrs. Uno continued. "There's snacks in the fridge, I left TV dinners in the freezer, I should be home around eleven, and I'd like the kids in bed by ten."  
  
Number 1 didn't answer. Instead, she tapped her foot towards Number 2.  
  
"Oh," Number 2 realized. "We'll take great care of the kids. Where are the four other ones?"  
  
"They're upstairs." Numbah 1 answered. "Don't even think about going up to the tree house. If you do, I'll see to it that the rest of your young adolescent lives are filled with misery and torture."  
  
"Nigel!" Mrs. Uno exclaimed. She looked towards the teens. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think he's a little cranky. I'd like Nigel here in bed by nine, not ten." Numbah 1 growled and looked up at Number 1.  
  
{He's a lot like me.} Number 1 thought. {It's strange. He may not be as much of a brat as I thought. We might actually get along. Oh, Number 1, what are you thinking? He's a kid. You, my friend, are a teen, as in, three years older. You're baby-sitting this kid and his friends for crying out loud! Just give him the death-stare and stuff him under the pillows when he goes to sleep tonight. Oh, and don't give him dinner, makes the experience for you so much more fun.}  
  
"Well, I think that's all." Mrs. Uno announced. "As I said, I'll be home at eleven." She bent down and kissed her son on the cheek. "You be a good boy for Megan, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mom." Numbah 1 grumbled. Mrs. Uno headed for the door. She grabbed the knob and looked back at Number 1.  
  
"Megan," she began. "Thanks again."  
  
With that, Mrs. Uno left the house. Number 1 and Numbah 1 stared at each other for a moment, with the death-stare. The rest of the Teens Next Door inched further away, ready to see who would make the first move. Surprisingly, nothing happened.  
  
"Well, Numbah 1," Number 1 began. "Three rules for tonight: Stay out of our way, don't make too much noise, and don't come get us for anything. I don't care if one of you is on the floor bleeding to death."  
  
"What if we get attacked?" Numbah 1 asked. Number 1 looked at him curiously.  
  
"Explain what you mean." She ordered.  
  
"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane might come and attack us. Then what?" Numbah 1 asked, challenging her.  
  
"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane?" she asked. "You mean, there's not just the Delightful Teens from Down the Lane?"  
  
"THERE'S DELIGHTFUL TEENS???" Numbah 1 yelled. "Oh my God. And it used to be all I had to worry about was the rest of my team losing it."  
  
At that moment, shouts and screams came from upstairs as four other ten-year-olds ran down playfully. One of them bumped into Number 1. She stared down at the round one that bumped into her and shot him a death- stare straight in the eyes. His lips quivered and he ran behind Numbah 1.  
  
"Numbah 1," he began. "Who is that devilish-looking girl?"  
  
"That's our baby-sitter for the night, Numbah 2," Numbah 1 explained. "And her friends." Numbah 2 looked at Number 1 with fear in his eyes. She smiled at the fact she was making a small boy cry.  
  
"That's right." She said. "Megan Un. However, that's Number 1 to you. Allow me to introduce the rest of my team." Number 1 moved to reveal her team. "This is Jen." She said. "Call her Number 2, or else. That's Dan, Number 3 to you guys. Over there is Tracy. Do not call her by that; call her Number 4. Last, that's Mike, but you'd better call him Number 5."  
  
"Then allow me to introduce my team." Numbah 1 challenged. "This behind me is Hoagie, Numbah 2 to you. That's Kuki, better known as Numbah 3. That's Wallabee. Do not mess with him, and call him by Numbah 4. Lastly, Abby, but you'd better call her Numbah 5."  
  
"Not pleased to meet you." Number 1 growled. "Whatever. Just, stay out of my way, go to bed early, and don't ask us for anything."  
  
The rest of Numbah 1's team backed up behind Numbah 1.  
  
"We're called the Kids Next Door." Numbah 1 announced.  
  
"We're the Teens Next Door." Number 1 snarled. She looked towards her team. "Looks like tonight could be interesting." She said. "The Teens Next Door and The Kids Next Door will be dueling." She shot her haunting blue eyes towards the English leader. "How 'bout it?" she asked. "Whichever team loses their minds first buys a week's supply of candy with their money. Deal?"  
  
Numbah 1 shook the harsh teen's hand and smirked up at her.  
  
"We're your worst nightmare." He said.  
  
"No," Number 1 corrected. "It's your funeral."  
  
With that, Number 1 shot her eyes towards Numbah 2 and held a haunting gaze. The small, round boy winced and tried to hide behind his leader. Number 2 caught sight if this. She looked down at him with a hurt face. She then shot her head up at her leader and secretly gave her the death-stare.  
  
~*End of Chapter Two*~ 


	3. Chapter 3: The Delightful Teens

Disclaimer: See chapters one and two.  
  
Woah. Something weird happened with chapter two. I don't know what, but something is seriously wrong with the quotations and contractions in that chapter. I can't even fix it! Anybody got any suggestions or a solution to it? I'm open to any and all.  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
Number 1 had Numbah 1's team in the palm of her horrible little hands. The four members of his team sat in the middle of the floor, huddled together as if they were looking at the Grim Reaper. Number 1 smiled at the four of them. For that second, it looked as if her eyes turned flaming, and she held a pitchfork in her hand. Numbah 2 looked the most terrified out of all the kids. He looked as if he was about to burst into tears and beg the Lord to take him away. Number 1 got up off the couch in the living room, and walked over to him, almost reading his mind. She knelt down in front of him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "You looked scared. Do you want to play a game?"  
  
Numbah 2 smiled nervously and nodded.  
  
"That would be fun." He barely whispered.  
  
"Well, I've got a game we could play." Number 1 smirked. "It's called, 'Torture.' I hang a chain on the ceiling, tie it around your neck, and hang you high!"  
  
Number 1 burst out laughing cruelly. Number 2 shot her head towards her leader gave her a stubborn look. That was the final straw. She grabbed her leader by the collar and stared her in the eyes.  
  
"Shut up." She ordered. The rest of the TND shot their heads towards the angry Number 2, surprised and absolutely horrified.  
  
"What did you say?" Number 1 asked, ready to choke her team member.  
  
"You heard me." Number 2 spat in her leader's face. "Stop torturing Numbah 2 like this. If you don't stop, I'll see to it that your vision improves. I'll stuff those glasses of yours into your eyes, permanently, and I don't mean through contacts."  
  
Number 1 stepped back. She had never heard her best friend, Number 2, talk that way to her. Number 2 was normally a bright and cheery girl that never got angry about anything. Something was totally up.  
  
"Number 2," she began. "Don't tell me that you're standing up for this kid."  
  
"Okay, I won't." Number 2 answered. "We'll just go play." She walked over to the terrified little boy and smiled at him. She put her arms around him and hugged him closely. "It's okay." She said soothingly. "I won't hurt you. We can go play a game or whatever you want."  
  
"Really?" Numbah 2 asked, looking up at the sweet girl.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "So? What do you want to do?"  
  
"Um," Numbah 2 began. "Do you want to see some of my plans?"  
  
"Plans?" Number 2 asked. "What kind of plans?"  
  
Numbah 2 took his teenage counterpart upstairs explaining his latest plans for a new type of air model he was working on. Number 1 watched the two of them walk up the stairs together. She cursed at her team member loud enough for her to hear and crossed her arms towards the rest of her team.  
  
"Anybody else want to try something like that?" she asked coldly. Her team didn't answer. "I'm surrounded." She finished, and she went to lie on the couch.  
  
Half-an-hour later, Numbah 3 walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. She looked up at what it contained to see five TV dinners on the top shelf. She stood on her tip-toes to try to reach it, but she could only reach to the bottom shelf. She whined and tried to jump up to get them. No luck there, but there was luck when Number 3 walked into the kitchen. He saw the frustrated Numbah 3 trying to reach something in the freezer.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I can't reach the TV dinners." Numbah 3 answered. "And I'm hungry!"  
  
Number 3 walked over to the freezer and pulled down one of the TV dinners. Numbah 3 shuffled her feet and looked disappointed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Number 3 asked.  
  
"It's just," Numbah 3 stopped. "That's not the kind of TV dinner I like. Numbah 1's mom bought a special Rainbow Monkey TV dinner just for me."  
  
"Okay." Number 3 smiled nicely to the little girl and looked through the stack of TV dinners until he found the right one. "Is this it?" he asked. Numbah 3 nodded and took the TV dinner from him. She put it in the microwave and set the time. She stood at the counter for a minute, staring down at the tile on the floor. She then looked up at Number 3.  
  
"That leader of yours is mean." She finally said. Number 3 shrugged.  
  
"I know." He said. "She scares me. Yeah, you heard right. Tough-guy Dan, a.k.a. Number 3 is scared of his leader. She threatens and disses us all the time. I hate it!"  
  
"Yeah." Numbah 3 agreed. "She was being really mean to Numbah 2."  
  
"I saw." Number 3 confirmed. "It's just a good thing Number 2 is such a nice girl. In the event that Number 1 cannot be the leader of us for whatever reason, she takes over. So, often, we beg that Number 1 will get called away on a solo mission."  
  
Numbah 3 laughed as the microwave beeped signaling that her TV dinner was defrosted. She opened the door and took the try out. She went to take the plastic off the top, but threw her hands back suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Number 3 asked.  
  
"It's too hot!" Numbah 3 whined. Number 3 chuckled and took the plastic off the top for her. He then walked it over to the kitchen table and poured her a glass of chocolate milk. He set that down next to the tray and pulled a chair out signaling that Numbah 3 should sit down. She sat in the chair and starting eating the Rainbow Monkey-shaped chicken tenders.  
  
"How is it?" Number 3 asked. Numbah 3 smiled and continued eating. "You want some ice cream after this?" he continued.  
  
"Ice-cream!" Numbah 3 squealed. "Party! Ice-cream party!"  
  
"I don't know about a party," Number 3 shuffled back. "But how about we split a pint of the of the triple chocolate fudge stuff I saw in there?"  
  
Numbah 3 nodded happily and finished her TV dinner. She threw the tray out and skipped over to the freezer. Number 3 opened it up and took the ice-cream out. He then opened up the drawer and found two spoons. He gave one to his kid counterpart and they dug in.  
  
From the living room couch, Number 1 was watching this.  
  
"Darn it." She mumbled. "Number 3 fell for the flirt, and now they're sharing ice-cream! Lost another one!"  
  
"Numbah 3 and Number 3 can share triple chocolate fudge ice-cream if they want." Numbah 1 protested.  
  
"Shut up!" Number 1 commanded. "This night sucks enough as it is. I don't need you or any other ten-year-old brat to make it worse!"  
  
"No one talks to my leader that way!" Numbah 4 challenged. "Come get a piece of me!"  
  
"Let me guess." Number 1 giggled. "You're the tough-guy of the group."  
  
"You know it!" Numbah 4 continued. "Do it again and I'll make sure you can't say it anymore! I'll rip your mouth out."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared." Number 1 said sarcastically. Numbah 4's face turned red with rage as Number 1 laughed harshly.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" he screamed, and he lunged onto the cruel teen. He began punching her in the stomach with all his might. Surprisingly, nothing was happening. He felt a tug on his hood and turned around to see Number 4.  
  
"Why are you trying to stop me?" he asked, ready to punch her.  
  
"Chill, tough-guy." She ordered. "You obviously don't know Number 1. She's been in a lot worse situations than a ten-year-old punching her. The way she's been in the Teens Next Door, she's lucky she's not dead. You don't even compare."  
  
Numbah 4 gave his teenage counterpart a stubborn look and hopped off the couch.  
  
"Well," he began. "I can't just sit here and watch her insult us like this!"  
  
"Then we won't." Number 4 explained.  
  
"What are you getting at, Number 4?" Number 1 asked.  
  
"Look," Number 4 tried to explain. "I know I don't like kids, but right now, they look like a really good stack of rock CDs compared to you."  
  
"Number 4, that doesn't even make sense." Number 1 pointed out.  
  
"I mean," Number 4 tried explaining again. "I mean that I like kids more than you right now."  
  
A look of shock and disappointment crossed over Number 1's face as Number 4 face Numbah 4. Out of all the times in the past, Number 1 had never heard Tracy, Number 4, the rocking chiller of the group say that she liked kids.  
  
"I've got a punching bag in my room." Numbah 4 said. "Want to go practice on it for awhile?"  
  
"Sure." Number 4 agreed. "That's pretty cool, having a punching bag in your room."  
  
The two of them walked up the stairs to the tree house. Number 1 heard them close the door to Numbah 4's bedroom behind them.  
  
"This is stupid." She said. "Don't you think so, Number 5?"  
  
But Number 5 wasn't there, neither was Numbah 5.  
  
"Where are they?" Number 1 asked.  
  
"They went upstairs to the roof of the tree house while you weren't looking." Numbah 1 answered. "They went to watch the stars. It is a pretty clear night, you know."  
  
"Darn it!" Number 1 shouted. "I've lost all my team members to a bunch of brats! Oh, I need to hurt something."  
  
"Get over it." Numbah 1 commanded. "You don't have real friends! You bully other people and threaten them to be your friend! And why? Because if you didn't, you'd end up all alone with nobody due to your meanness and you just don't want to admit it!"  
  
"That's not true!" Number 1 was being defensive. "All of the people of the Teens Next Door want to be my friend by their own will!"  
  
"Don't give me that." Numbah 1 ordered. "Just admit! You're a selfish, harsh, unfair, spoiled little bully brat that expects everything right away, never gives things a chance, and threatens people with serious offenses to get what she wants!" Numbah 1 was screaming right now, and it made Number 1 back up. She looked down at the insulting kid.  
  
"Well," she began. "What about Number 2, huh? She threatened me to get what she wanted!"  
  
"She did it for a good reason." Numbah 1 corrected. "You were threatening to kill Numbah 2, and she stood up for him. Why can't you be like that?"  
  
"Nice girls finish last." Number 1 remarked. "And I should know."  
  
"Why is that?" Numbah 1 asked, now curious.  
  
"Because one of those stupid Delightful Teens from Down the Lane stole my boyfriend a few years ago!" Number 1 shouted. "I was a nice girl and tried to get him back the nice way, but he went and chose the stupid Delightful Teen over me. And why? Because she was a bad girl!"  
  
"Well then," Numbah 1 started to fight back. "You had a cruddy boyfriend!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm listening to a ten-year-old that's never even gone on a date." Number 1 said.  
  
"Who says I've never gone on a date?" Numbah 1 asked. "For your information, I happen to have a girlfriend named Lizzie, okay? We've been to the carnival together, out to restaurant, the whole nine yards!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Number 1 screamed, and she threw herself on the couch and began sobbing. "I can't listen to you anymore. Just, go away!"  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe the reason you're so mean is that you've never really had anyone to talk to?" Numbah 1 suggested.  
  
"Don't rub it in!" Number 1 ordered. "I can't take that from someone like you!" Number 1 continued to cry in the couch cushions. Suddenly, Numbah 1 wasn't so angry at her anymore. He actually felt sorry for her. He slowly walked over and brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her face. He turned her over and began gently stroking her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in between sniffs.  
  
"This always calms me down." Numbah 1 explained. "Just relax." Number 1's tears stopped falling. She took her glasses of and cleaned them with her sweater. She then placed them back on her face and watched the little English boy try to comfort her. She smiled. It was true that she never had anyone to talk to. She didn't trust adults and other teens gave bad advice. It was about time she let out some teenage angst.  
  
Before Number 1 could say anything, she and Numbah 1 heard screams from upstairs.  
  
"We're being attacked!" Numbah 2 shouted, falling down the stairs. "It's the Delightful Children!"  
  
"Kids Next Door!" Numbah 1 commanded. "Battle stations!"  
  
"Teens Next Door!" Number 1 ordered. "Get to your counterpart's station and help them!"  
  
Teens and kids began running in all different directions. Suddenly, a burst came through the ceiling, and there, inside a giant torture device, stood ten bodies.  
  
"Well, well, well," five of them said together. "If it isn't Number 1 of the famous Teens Next Door. It's been awhile, don't you think?"  
  
{No way!} Number 1 thought. {This can't be happening! The Delight Children and the Delightful Teens have joined forces to come and destroy us all!} A British accent broke her thoughts.  
  
"Number 1!" Numbah 1 shouted. "Who are they?"  
  
"Those are the Delightful Teens from Down the Lane I told you about." Number 1 explained. "They've joined forces with the Delightful Children to come and destroy us all!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Numbah 1 shouted. He and Number 1 ran off to get away from their arch enemies. The team of Delightfuls pressed a button and a giant metal arm came out of their machine and latched onto Numbah 1's ankle. It brought him up high.  
  
"No!" Number 1 screamed. She jumped up and climbed her way over to Numbah 1 and pulled on the metal arm with all her might to set him free.  
  
"You think your pathetic strength is going to free Numbah 1 from our trap?" all ten asked. As Number 4 had said, Number 1 had been in many life- and-death situations in the past. She gave the metal arm the most powerful tug she possibly could and Numbah 1 flew out of its grasp. "Uh-oh." The Delightfuls said together, and they latched onto Number 1 instead.  
  
"Let go of me you Delightful Dorks!" she commanded.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." The Delightfuls said together. "Try to escape this." The Delightful pressed another button and Number 1 was wrapped in an unbreakable cord. She struggled with all her might to escape it, but it was no use.  
  
"Number 1!" Numbah 1 called, tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Let's see if you can stand this." The Delightfuls said. They pressed one final button, and Number 1's world went black.  
  
~*End of Chapter Three*~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking Form

Disclaimer: See chapters one and two.  
  
I hope that problem with all those strange squiggly lines is going to be fixed. Those things make it hard to read the story! And that's just annoying. Also, I got some reviews of people thinking that I'm putting the TND and KND counterparts together as couples. Let me tell you, I'M NOT!!! I like 1/5, 3/4, and 2/Lizzie stuff. What did I do to them then? You'll have to read and find out!  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
The sun shone over the horizon the next day. All of the KND and four of the TND had made it out of the battle with the Delightful Children and Delightful Teens the night before, but Number 1 was missing. The KND tree house headquarters was destroyed, leaving the KND without a secret base. They were invited to stay at the TND tree house until they could rebuild their base, but Numbah 1 refused to go until he knew what happened to Number 1, or even to just know if she was still alive. He had spent the entire night looking through the debris and remnants of his base, desperately searching for his teenage counterpart. By morning, his shirt and shorts were dirty and his face had smudges of dust on it. His sunglasses were bent the wrong way and one of his boots had a tear in the side. He was that determined to find her.  
  
"Numbah 1," Numbah 5 began. "Would you give it a rest? We can look for her later. There's no use wasting all your energy like this."  
  
"I don't care!" Numbah 1 announced. "I am going to find Number 1 no matter what! I don't care if I have to do it alone for days!"  
  
"You've already searched all night." Number 2 pointed out. "There aren't many more places we can look."  
  
"Then I'll recheck every place!" Numbah 1 fought back. "I will find her!"  
  
The TND and the KND wore frowns on their faces as they began to walk away to help Numbah 1 find Number 1. Eventually, Numbah 3 came upon something weird. She saw red fabric underneath a large piece of fallen wood. It twitched for a moment and Numbah 3 jumped back.  
  
"Numbah 1," she called nervously. "I think you'd better come take a look at this!"  
  
Numbah 1 ran over with the rest of the Next Door gang to see what Numbah 3 had found. Numbah 1 pushed the large piece of wood off the red fabric. Up stood a body with the red fabric on it attached to two arms, two legs, two hands, two feet, and a head. Whoever it was, it was in one piece. The being they saw wore a red, tight sweater that ended above her belly button. The black skirt she wore looked like a hip-hugging mini. She wore Adidas Three Stripers that seemed to hurt her feet. She had messy dirty blonde hair that was starting to streak gray at the roots. The KND and the TND weren't quite sure what they were looking at, until the lady growled viciously. Numbah 1 was the first to understand.  
  
"Number 1!" he shouted, tears of relief filling his eyes. The lady shot a haunting stare at him.  
  
"Yup." Numbah 2 agreed. "That's Number 1 alright."  
  
The lady shot her gaze towards him, but soon bought her head down in weakness.  
  
"Not anymore." She said. "I was once Number 1 of the Teens Next Door, but now, look at me! Those Delightfuls, they did this to me."  
  
"Number 1, that happened to me once!" Numbah 1 tried to reassure her. "We can switch it back!"  
  
"Don't bother." She said. "For the way I've acted all these years, and to my fellow team members, and towards your team, this is what I deserve. This is the punishment I receive."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Numbah 1 commanded. "We'll get you switched back, Number 1! I promise."  
  
"That's Miss Un to you!" Number 1 spat out harshly. "I'm not Number 1 anymore. I'm just Megan Un."  
  
"But we need a leader!" Number 5 tried to convince her. "That's what the rules say!"  
  
"I appreciate what you're trying to do," Megan began. "But it's just no use. I've lost my confidence, my friends, and now my adolescence."  
  
"We can change that!" Numbah 1 was now desperate to find a logical excuse. "I promise! Just stay with us!"  
  
"I can't accept that." Megan said regretfully. "I'm an adult now, and that means I have to take care of myself. I have to go find a job to make money so I can continue to live in general. I guess this is good-bye."  
  
"Don't go!" Numbah 1 ordered. "We don't want you to go!"  
  
"Yeah!" Number 4 agreed. "The Teens Next Door need you!"  
  
"You have to stay!" Number 3 finished.  
  
Megan pretended that she didn't hear her former team members and friends calling after her. She took a few steps forward and stopped short. She turned back towards them.  
  
"What did you guys tell Mrs. Uno when she came home?" she asked.  
  
"We told her that you went home early for a family emergency and the tree house was destroyed due to a storm that unexpectedly hit the area." Number 2 answered. Number 1 gave her former team one last smile and turned and left, walking down the sidewalk into the Real World, though it seemed like the road to nowhere. Right before she was out of sight, she turned and looked Numbah 1 in the eyes. He could tell that even at a distance. Tears started forming in Megan's eyes and she mouthed:  
  
"I'm sorry, for everything." She then turned, and continued walking, until she was completely out of sight.  
  
Things weren't going so well at the TND tree house a few days later. Each of the KND were invited to stay in their counterpart's room. Numbah 1 had locked himself in Megan's former room. He hadn't come out since he got there, and he hadn't eaten in days. He wouldn't let anyone enter, and when they figured that out, they decided to leave him alone.  
  
Inside Megan's old room, Numbah 1 lied down on her bed staring up at the ceiling and occasionally moving his eyes to catch what was in her room. Her bed comforter was black and her sheets were red. Her pillow cases were black, too. The walls of her room were covered with posters she had torn out of magazines. Most of them had punk and rock bands on them while some had cartoon logos on them. She had a giant computer in a corner of her room where she had formerly received transmissions for missions and played games in her spare time. She had a mirror on the other side of her room that had voo doo dolls and punk make-up on the desk it laid on. Next to her bed was a red Rainbow Monkey that Number 2 had given her last Christmas. Numbah 1 looked down and grabbed the cute stuffed animal. He hugged it close as painful tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Why?" he asked himself. "Why did it have to be Number 1?"  
  
He continued hugging the Rainbow Monkey until he heard footsteps outside the door. He quickly set the stuffed animal down back in its spot as he saw the knob turn and the door open. There stood Numbah 5.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't have let me in even if I knocked." Numbah 5 pointed out. "It's just a good thing I know where the Teens Next Door keep all their spare keys, thanks to a little spying around the place."  
  
Numbah 1 didn't seem too amused. He hung his head low as Numbah 5 walked over to him. She sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Do you want to tell Numbah 5 why you're so upset?" she asked. "I mean, she was a nasty little one."  
  
"She isn't all that bad." Numbah 1 said in his counterpart's defense. "She and I talked before we were attacked, and the reason she's so mean is because of a bad past with the Delightful Teens from Down the Lane."  
  
"Oh no." Numbah 5 said jokingly. "Not the whole flashback thing." That must've cheered Numbah 1 up, because he giggled for the first time days. He smiled at his team member. She smiled back.  
  
{If only he'd brake up with Lizzie,} Numbah 5 thought. {Then we could be together.}  
  
A ring on the phone next to Megan's bed interrupted Numbah 5's daydream. Numbah 1 picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, um, hi." He heard the person on the other line say. "Is Number 1 there?"  
  
"No." Numbah 1 said quickly. "I'm afraid, well, who might I ask is calling?"  
  
"This is Number 10 of the Teens Next Door over in the next town." She said. "Who's this? Oh, Number 4! Are you trying to trick me with that British accent joke again?"  
  
"No," Numbah 1 said. "This is Numbah 1 of the Kids Next Door. You might know me as Nigel?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Number 10 said in realization. "You were the kid Number 1 had to baby-sit a few nights ago along with his friends. Why are you at Number 1's base?"  
  
"Our tree house has been destroyed," Numbah 1 answered. "Along with Number 1."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that she's dead?" Number 10 asked, her voice filled with worry.  
  
"No," Numbah 1 said. "The Delightful Teens from Down the Lane used an age ray on her. She's been turned into an adult."  
  
"Oh my God!" Number 10 screamed. "I can't believe it! Are you guys going to try to get her back to normal?"  
  
"If we can find her." Numbah 1 said. "She left us."  
  
"Oh," Number 10 sighed. "And it totally sucks that my team can't come to help you. It's part of the Teens Next Door Rules. No team of Teens Next Door may go to assist in a mission that another team of Teens Next Door are covering, or if Teens Next Door live in that area unless given special permission. And, trust me, it's impossible to get special permission these days. Well, I hope you find Number 1."  
  
"Thanks." Numbah 1 said. "Bye." Numbah 1 hung up the phone and let his head drop again.  
  
"Numbah 5 thinks you need some fresh air." Numbah 5 said, and she dragged her leader outside to a beautiful day.  
  
Outside, the remainders of the TND and the KND sat on the front lawn staring out into the world aimlessly. A mail truck began coming up their street.  
  
"Do you guys want to get the mail?" Number 3 asked.  
  
"It's not the same without Number 1." Number 2 sighed. "Whenever the mail truck skipped her house, she'd always run after it and climb on the roof to one of the windows and diss the mail man until he'd stop and give us our mail. That was the only time we liked it when she dissed because it was funny."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Number 3 fought back. "We can still get the mail without Number 1. Teens love getting mail!"  
  
The mail truck drove past their tree house.  
  
"See! Look!" Number 3 commanded. "The guy missed our place! Let's get him!"  
  
"Well, okay." Number 4 said, standing up. "It could be fun."  
  
Number 2 and Number 5 got up to join the rest of their remaining team.  
  
"Do you kids want to come with us?" Number 3 asked. The KND shrugged and got up, following the running teens down the street. Eventually, they grabbed onto the mail truck and brought themselves up on the roof of it. Number 2 then leaned over the edge and looked in.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Mail man!" she squealed. "You bring me any-woah!"  
  
"What's wrong, Number 2?" Numbah 4 asked.  
  
"She got me wrong, that's what!" the mail person said. "I'm Miss Post Woman now!"  
  
"Number 1?" Numbah 1 asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's Miss Un to you!" Megan snapped. "Now get off my truck!"  
  
The KND and TND did as they were told, for once, and stood back in shock.  
  
"So, did you bring me anything?" Number 2 tried again.  
  
"Teenage brats," Megan mumbled, and took out a pile of mail from one of her bags. "Look, here's your mail, okay? Now will you punks leave me alone?"  
  
With that, Megan drove off down the street leaving the KND and the TND dumbfounded.  
  
"I can't believe it." Numbah 1 gasped.  
  
"Well, at least we know where to catch her every day except Sunday around noon." Number 5 pointed out. "That's something."  
  
"That's not enough for me." Numbah 1 announced. "Come on. We need to get back to the TND tree house. I think Number 1's been punished long enough."  
  
"You've got a plan?" Numbah 2 asked.  
  
"Yes," Numbah 1 confirmed. "But we're going to need a little back-up. Who of you in the Teens Next Door know of Number 10?"  
  
"I do." Number 4 said, slightly raising her hand.  
  
"Good." Numbah 1 announced. "We're going to need you, Number 4, to get that special permission that Teens Next Door need in order to get another team of Teens Next Door to help them. Do you think you can do it?"  
  
"Sure." Number 4 answered. "All I have to do is tell them that it's Number 1 we're talking about and I've got it."  
  
"Alright," Numbah 1 confirmed. "Kids Next Door, Teens Next Door, prepare for our next mission. We've got to get our Number 1 back, and the only way, is go see those Delightfuls. Number 4, you go back to the tree house, get the permission, and do a transmission between you and Number 10 through headphones. Once you do, and once Number 10 has a map of our town, come back here with one of the headphones. That way, we can easily transmit between each other."  
  
"Got it." Number 4 saluted the KND leader and ran off to follow his orders.  
  
~*End of Chapter Four*~ 


	5. Chapter 5: The First Battle

Disclaimer: See chapters one and two.  
  
No squiggly lines in chapter 4! Yes! Let's hope it stays that way for the rest of the chapters, shall we? Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
Number 4 ran inside the TND tree house headquarters and up into Megan's old room. She looked around for a moment. Megan had never let anyone enter her room without proper permission, and Number 4 was one of them. For a moment, she just stood there, gazing in awe at the posters and black and red stuff all around. She quietly ambled to every corner observing what Megan had kept so secret. When she finally came across the mirror and the desk it stood on, she knew why. The voo doo dolls laying there had been of the rest of TND, and that was why they sometimes felt strange pains for no reason at all. It was always because Megan was sticking needles into the dolls.  
  
"Wait 'till I get my hands on her," Number 4 threatened, and she walked over to the giant computer. She typed in some really confusing calculations until the screen asked for a password.  
  
"Password?" Number 4 exclaimed. "What? Does she have virtual voo doo dolls, too? Oh, whatever. Let's see, what things does Number 1 like?"  
  
Number 4 thought for a second. Many things came to mind: red, black, disses, threats, punk and rock bands, cartoons, things like that. Number 4 moved the mouse up to a little icon that said, "Give Me a Hint." Number 4 clicked it and it said, "MWE."  
  
"MWE?" Number 4 asked, scratching her head. "What does that mean?" She thought for a moment. "Maybe the 'E' stands for 'Enemy'. That's it! 'My Worst Enemy!'"  
  
Number 4 typed in 'DTFDTL' which stood for 'Delightful Teens from Down the Lane.' The computer accepted the password, and Number 4 was in. She looked into the Teens Next Door Data Base and looked for Number 10. When she found it, she called her up.  
  
"Number 10 reporting for duty." She said.  
  
"Number 10, it's Number 4. Listen, remember those walkie-talkie headphones Number 5 gave you for your birthday last year?"  
  
"Yeah." Number 10 said. "Why?"  
  
"Send one of them over." Number 4 commanded. "We need it so we can communicate with you while we look for Number 1."  
  
"It's for Number 1?" Number 10 asked. "Say no more!"  
  
With that, Number 10 sent one of the headphones over to the TND HQ.  
  
"Now," Number 4 began. "I need you to get a map of our area. The only way to change Number 1 back is to get the age ray from the Delightful Children and Delightful Teens. I need you to scan the area to help us find where they are. I'll be giving the headphones to Numbah 1, so don't be surprised when it's him on the other end, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Number 10 confirmed. "You go meet up with the rest of the gang while I get this organized."  
  
"Good work." Number 4 rewarded. "Over and out."  
  
Number 4 ran back to meet the rest of the gang.  
  
"Good going, Number 4." Numbah 1 rewarded.  
  
"Yeah!" Numbah 4 agreed. "Thanks!"  
  
"Okay," Numbah 1 began. "Hello? Number 10, are you there?"  
  
"Roger, this is Number 10. I have scanned your neighborhood and have found where the Delightfuls have retreated to." Number 10 reported. "They are at the Delightful Teens' mansion."  
  
"Hmmm," Numbah 1 began. "I'm not sure where that is."  
  
"I know where!" Number 3 announced. "I snuck over there once to steal their tacos."  
  
"Oh man," Number 5 said, mesmerized. "Tacos always taste better when you steal them from the Delightful Teens."  
  
"I know." Number 3 confirmed. "That's why I went and stole them from there. Going down to the Mexican Restaurant would have been too easy!"  
  
"Whatever!" Numbah 5 shouted. "Just take us to the Delightful Dorks!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Number 3 remembered. "Follow me!" He began running down the streets, the entire gang following.  
  
At the Delightful Teens' mansion, the ten Delightfuls sat together on the couch playing with the age ray. They kept using it on a black cat. They sighed.  
  
"Boring." They said together. "I almost miss those annoying Teens and Kids Next Door."  
  
"You called?" The Delightfuls turned to see Numbah 1 and his Kids Next Door and what remained of the Teens Next Door.  
  
"So you decided to follow us here?" the Delightfuls asked. "How will you battle us and try to win without your leader?"  
  
"We came to get that age ray and turn Number 1 back into a teen!" Numbah 4 shouted, trying to sound like a real tough guy.  
  
"Such foolish bravery," the Delightfuls said. "We'll squish you until you have nothing left."  
  
At that moment, Numbah 1 got a transmission from Number 10.  
  
"Numbah 1!" she yelled. "I'm getting a reading! There seems to be some sort of unidentified being coming towards the Delightful Teens' mansion at an alarming rate."  
  
"Can you figure out who it is?" Numbah 1 asked.  
  
"No, I can't." Number 10 said regretfully. "I can see that something's coming, but the computer won't let me go any further."  
  
"Try!" Numbah 1 commanded. "Over and out!" He turned to Numbah 2. "Numbah 2, when we get out of this, remind me to schedule an emergency meeting on Next Door Technologies."  
  
"You got it, Numbah 1." Numbah 2 said, pulling out a blue notebook and writing his little note-to-self. When he finished and went to put his notebook back, his pen slipped out of his hands and knocked the age ray out of the Delightfuls'. They dove for it, but so did the KND and TND. They fought over it, accidentally pushing a few buttons along the way. Their little fight was interrupted by a blinding white light coming from outside. Before anyone knew it, a truck crashed through the windows and stopped in front of the next wall. The world was silent for a moment, until the knob on the back of the truck started to turn. The door opened, and everyone was shocked to see what they saw.  
  
"MISS UN!!!" the TND and the KND screamed together.  
  
"That's Number 1 to you." She corrected, and gave the Delightfuls a haunting gaze. She narrowed her steely blue eyes and put a stubborn look on her face. She was about to walk over to them until they all heard a deafening crash from upstairs.  
  
"Mother is angry." The Delightful Teens said, and they inched back, motioning for the Delightful Children to do the same. Sure enough, standing at the top of the staircase, was a black shadow that seemed to look like a person, yet there was something about it that made it seem inhuman.  
  
"So," it began. "If it isn't Number 1 of the Teens Next Door." The Being chuckled. "You've tortured me this entire time, so much, as far back as I can remember, even when you five teens were Kids Next Door."  
  
"You guys were once Kids Next Door?" Numbah 3 asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'll explain later." Number 1 said, holding her gaze on the Being.  
  
"But now," the Being continued. "It's time to settle the score." It began walking towards Number 1. She shoved her feet down almost into the ground and stared. "You've been playing with the little kids for such a long time, but are you ready to play with the big girls?"  
  
With that, the Being floated into the air. The KND and TND gasped in disbelief and began running in all directions. Numbah 4 grabbed a little laser her kept in his pocket and began shooting the Being. It bounced right off of her and almost landed back on Numbah 4. He jumped back in just the nick of time as his counterpart caught him.  
  
"Number 10!" Numbah 1 called into his headphones. "Are you there, Number 10?"  
  
"Number 10 here." She said. "What's going down?"  
  
"Do a quick scan of our surroundings in the Delightful Teens' mansion!" Numbah 1 commanded. "Hurry!"  
  
Number 10 quickly typed in everything she could and a reading came up.  
  
"Woah!" she gasped. "That being you're fighting has a shield around it!"  
  
"A shield?" Numbah 1 asked in disbelief. "Oh great, first, I get a baby-sitter, then I lose my counterpart, and now, this."  
  
"What are you saying?" Number 2 called.  
  
"That Being has a shield around it!" Numbah 1 answered. "We can't harm her!"  
  
"Oh, that's just stupid!" Number 1 announced. The Being shot a giant energy ball at her. She fell backwards from the attack. The Delightful Teens ran over to the curtain, tug the cord off, and wrapped Number 1 in it.  
  
"Let me go you Delightful Dorks!" she commanded. The rest of the team ran over to assist Number 1 but were blasted away by another one of the Being's attacks. The force from the attack launched Number 1 into her mail truck along with Numbah 3 and Number 2.  
  
"This is so not good." Number 2 announced, untying her leader. The two teens heard Numbah 3 yelp from the front of the truck where she landed.  
  
"I'll say!" she chimed in. "This stupid letter just gave me a paper cut!"  
  
"Paper cut?" Number 1 asked. "That's it! Numbah 3, hand me a pile of mail!"  
  
Numbah 3 tossed a sack of letters to Number just in time as the Being walked over. Without hesitation, Number 1 began throwing the letters at a special angle. They sliced through the shield like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" the Being asked, wincing back in pain. The rest of the team soon realized what Number 1 did and ran to her side throwing mail and letters at the Being with all their might. The letters continued to slice through her shield. Soon though, she created a giant energy blast knocking all of the KND and TND aside, except Number 1, who was forced into her truck as the back doors closed on her.  
  
"It looks like you'll be having an early funeral." The Being said, walking closer to the truck. The KND and TND laid on the floor and furniture, totally out of breath and power. The Being grabbed the knob on the back of the truck. "It's too bad you never got to," she stopped short. Inside the truck, stood Number 1, with what she liked to call her secret weapon: Her ultimate machine, and her famous death-stare.  
  
"You were able to handle the day-to-day load," she began. "But no one survives the special deliveries! Say 'good-night.'" With that, Number 1 attacked the Being with all the sharp-as-blades packages. The shield was cut to smithereens, leaving the Being defenseless. Number 1 jumped up with a letter opener in her hands and brought it smack down on top of the Being. Number 1 then jumped to the side as she watched the Being fall to its knees.  
  
"Mother!" the Delightful Teens cried, and they ran over to assist their "mother" in pain. Number 1 stopped them short.  
  
"Give me the age ray." She said.  
  
"Why should we?" the Delightful Teens asked back.  
  
"Because goody-two-shoes teens like you need to obey adults." Number 1 smirked harshly.  
  
"No fair." The Delightfuls said, handing over the age ray. Number 1 studied it in her hand. She looked at it, to the Delightful Teens, then back to it. Suddenly, there was a black flash, and before the Delightful Teens stood a teenage Number 1.  
  
The Delightful Children, watching all this, inched backward in an attempt to escape. Number 1 shot her famous death-stare to them as they stopped. She walked over to them and smiled sweetly.  
  
"You guys look scared." She said. "How about we play a game?"  
  
The Delightful Children looked up at her, terrified.  
  
"It's called, 'Torture.'" Number 1 continued. "I hang a chain to the ceiling, tie it around your necks, and hang you high!" Number 1 burst out into a fury of harsh laughs as the rest of her team joined her.  
  
"You tell 'em, Number 1!" Numbah 2 called.  
  
"If you ever want to play that game," Number 1 continued. "Just give me a call. The team and I would love to come play! Oh, and Delightful Teens, don't feel left out. You can always come play, too!" Number 1 burst out laughing again as she got up and joined the rest of her team.  
  
"Let's go home." She said. From that day forward, the Delightful Children and Delightful Teens never left their mansion to bother the Teens Next Door or the Kids Next Door ever again.  
  
Back at the spot where the KND tree house base once stood, the KND and the TND looked at it from the front yard.  
  
"Numbah 1," Number 1 began. "You're base, it's gone."  
  
"This will take forever to rebuild." Number 5 complained.  
  
"Well," Numbah 1 began. "The kids and I have three years before we have to quit, and you guys have five before you have to quit, and we're not growing up for a very long time, now are we?" Number 1 smiled to her counterpart. She bent down and hugged him close.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "You taught me a very important lesson."  
  
Just by that, the entire gang knew Number 1 had changed for the better.  
  
~*End of Chapter 5*~ 


	6. Chapter 6: She's Okay

Disclaimer: See chapters one and two.  
  
Okay, I understand that this is a total remake of Operation: GROW-UP, but this is my story, okay? I wanted to do something like that with my TND, so I wrote it in the one place that I can. I love my story, and I hope the ending is okay for you guys. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
Teens and kids worked in the front yard of Numbah 1's house, which would be the site of the new and improved KND Tree House Base Headquarters. Numbah 5 and Number 4 worked together to create the plans for the new tree house. Numbah 4 and Number 3 worked on putting materials together that Numbah 3 and Number 2 gathered. Numbah 2 and Number 5 made the plans to recreate the air models that were destroyed during the attack. Numbah 1 and Number 1 directed the job and made sure everything was in place. Number 1 got along with her teammates now. She was nicer and could really be a good friend.  
  
"So, this really happened to your base once before?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Numbah 1 said. "The Delightful Children came and attacked us, and they used that age ray on me. I was turned into an adult and had to get a job as an ice-cream man."  
  
"You got a good job." Number 1 huffed. "You got to spend all your time in the back of an ice-cream truck giving it to kids."  
  
"You don't understand." Numbah 1 protested. "The ice-cream men were our worst enemies because they kept passing our house and would only give it to adults."  
  
"Harsh!" Number 1 shouted. She turned towards the rest of the team. "Take a break!" she ordered. The rest of the team walked over to her and Numbah 1 and sat down.  
  
"What's going on?" Numbah 5 asked, taking a glass of water from the tray Number 1 offered.  
  
"I never got a chance to explain something." Number 1 answered.  
  
"Oh!" Numbah 3 exclaimed. "Is that the thing on you guys being Kids Next Door?"  
  
"Yeah." Number 1 confirmed. "See, when I was little, I came upon a giant tree house. When I went inside, I came across a bunch of kids. They said that one of their team members had just turned thirteen, and so he had to quit. I learned about the KND, and it just went from there. If it wasn't for the KND, I wouldn't have met my friends."  
  
"Also," Number 2 added. "If it weren't for the KND, you wouldn't have met your ex-boyfriend and the Delightful Child of the time wouldn't have stolen him from you."  
  
The rest of the team burst out laughing. Number 1 sighed happily as she watched the sunset.  
  
"Nightfall," she said. "We should be going back to my tree house."  
  
Back at the tree house, in Number 1's room, she and the rest of the team were at the computer. She put Number 10 up on the screen. That was when they had seen a full picture of Number 10. She was a mid-sized girl with mid-length curly light brown hair. She had gold hoops similar to Numbah 5's for earrings. She wore a blue and gray plaid shirt with stretch, loose-fitting jeans. She was an anime-lover and was often happy whenever she talked about it.  
  
"Hey, Number 10." Number 1 said.  
  
"Please!" Number 10 begged. "After all we've been through, please, can we call ourselves by our first names? Who's going to hear?"  
  
"I guess." Number 1 announced. "Okay then!"  
  
"For those of you who don't know, my name is Sara, a.k.a. Number 10."  
  
"Okay, Sara," Megan began. "I can't thank you enough for helping to save my adolescence. Everybody," she turned towards the rest of her team. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Sara said, smiling. "I bet you'd do the same."  
  
"I would now." Megan said in return. "Thanks for teaching me a lesson, you guys. It was stupid of me to be mad about something as dumb as a bad boyfriend for years."  
  
"Yeah," Number 4 confirmed. "It was." The team burst out laughing as Megan and Sara waved to each other and turned their transmission off. Megan looked at the clock. It read 10:01.  
  
"We should be going to bed." She announced. The rest of the team nodded in agreement and went off to their rooms.  
  
In Megan's room, she pulled an old sleeping bag out of her closet along with a few pillows and an extra blanket.  
  
"I hope this will be okay for you." She said.  
  
"Don't worry." Nigel said back. "It is." Megan laid back on her bed and took a look around the room until she came to her desk with the mirror on it. She got up and grabbed the Number 5 voo doo doll she had made in her hand. She opened up one of her desk drawers and took out some sort of bottle. She dumped the liquid on the doll and threw it out. She did the same with the rest of them.  
  
{She's getting rid of those dolls.} Nigel thought. {What a girl.}  
  
Megan walked back over to her bed when the job was done and rested her head on one of her black pillows. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, are, you okay?" Nigel asked. Megan looked towards her counterpart.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "It's just, we've felt what it's like to be an adult. It felt horrible! Now, I really don't want to grow up." Nigel walked over and climbed onto the bed next to Megan.  
  
"We're not growing up for a very long time." He announced. "That's even why we agreed to rebuild my tree house."  
  
"I know." Megan said. "It's just that it's hard at times."  
  
"Is growing up really that bad?" Nigel asked, now curious.  
  
"That depends." Megan answered. "Sometimes, growing up can be fun. I mean, as you get older, you can go to parties and hang outs on weekend nights, and then there's always Spring Break to look forward to. You also get more freedom, and opportunities to do a bunch of things that you've never done before."  
  
"Since all that was good, what's the bad part?" Nigel asked.  
  
"The bad part is that people expect you to do more as you grow." Megan answered, sighing. "Between school getting harder, and life at home getting tougher, and social lives becoming more intense, I don't have time to sleep! You also get punished harder and the person that scolds you always says, 'You know better.' That's the thing. We're supposed to be learning about life now so that we can be prepared for the future."  
  
"That's dumb." Nigel said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"No kidding." Megan snapped back. She sighed again and held her gaze on the ceiling.  
  
"Okay, when did you REALLY decide that you wanted to turn back into a teen?" Nigel asked, knowing she was keeping something.  
  
"When I realized that if I didn't I'd have to buy the next bra size up." Megan answered. The two burst out laughing and began a pillow fight. They began throwing pillows and Megan's red Rainbow Monkey at each other until they were out of breath.  
  
"That's a reason, I guess." Nigel breathed, trying to suck in air.  
  
"Yeah." Megan agreed. "Besides, I haven't gotten to go through the thrill of a sweet 16 yet. There was no way I was going to stay an adult like that! Then there's Junior High Graduation, and High School, and College, oh! I had too much to look forward to! I didn't want to just throw it all away!"  
  
"I suppose." Nigel said, recovering from the pillow fight. He looked towards the clock which read 10:18. "I think we should go to bed." He announced. Megan sat up.  
  
"Okay." She said in agreement. She got up and grabbed her pajamas from under her pillow and walked into her bathroom to change. By the time she got out, Nigel was in his pajamas, ready to sleep.  
  
"You look really tired." Megan said, slightly giggling.  
  
"So do you." Nigel pointed out. "It's been a long day. We really need to sleep." Megan nodded and walked back into the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it. She began scrubbing it through her mouth and spit it into the sink. She then splashed her face with water and soap, dried it off, and walked back to her room. Nigel gave her a confused look.  
  
"Why do you brush your teeth?" he asked.  
  
"Because I don't want my teeth to fall out." Megan answered. "Why? Don't you and your gang brush your teeth?"  
  
"No." Nigel said. Megan stepped back in slight shock. "Why should we? We like the taste of candy to stay in our mouths, and if our breath is bad, we lick one of those mint candies."  
  
"Whatever you say." Megan sighed. She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers back. Nigel crawled into his sleeping bag and zipped it up tight. Megan threw the sheets over herself and soon drifted off into sleep.  
  
A few hours later, Megan woke up with a dry mouth. She got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water. She walked back into her room and set the cup down on her nightstand. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard rustling from Nigel's sleeping bag. She looked over at the clock that read 1:57.  
  
"He's still up this late?" she whispered. She tip-toed over to his sleeping bag and took a look at his face. Before she knew it, his eyes flashed open. Megan fell backwards in surprise as Nigel's face turned terrified. When they realized it was just each other, they breathed heavily of relief.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Nigel asked.  
  
"I thought you were still up." Megan said, gently pointing.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but I just had a nightmare." Nigel announced, folding his arms.  
  
"Oh," Megan observed. "That's why you were shivering!"  
  
"I was shivering?" Nigel asked, his turn to be surprised.  
  
"You were shivering as if you standing in the middle of the artic naked!" Megan exclaimed.  
  
"Believe it or not, I've done that before." Nigel said, smirking up at her.  
  
"Huh?" Megan asked, highly confused. "You, too?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'you, too?'" Nigel asked, even more surprised.  
  
"Some crazy scientist guy had some sort of plot about snow days, and then something about ice-cream, and then he lost me." Megan explained. "We had to go through the artic in order to stop him, and then something else happened, and ours clothes were ripped off!"  
  
"That's what happened to my team." Nigel said, curious about what was going on.  
  
"Okay," Megan said, getting as confused. "Then, well, Mike's sister goes off and tries to find herself a friend, and she came along the Common Cold! That had to be the grossest battle of our young adolescent lives."  
  
"Woah," Nigel stopped her. "Slow down! Did you say the 'Common Cold?'"  
  
"Yeah." Megan confirmed. "Why?"  
  
"That exact same thing happened to us once when Hoagie's annoying little brother, Tommy, went to go find a friend. He then came upon the Common Cold and, it just went from there!" Nigel exclaimed. "Who else have you battled?"  
  
"There's a list alright." Megan began. "Let's see, the Delightful Teens from Down the Lane, the Common Cold, Knightbrace, Grandma Stuffum, Stickybeard, that pathetic Toilenator, my ex-boyfriend, strange lice, there's a few more."  
  
"That's weird." Nigel said, inching back in surprise. "Those villains, well, except your ex-boyfriend, we've battled them all! So, I guess when they're not attacking us, they're attacking you, and when they're not attacking you, they're attacking us."  
  
"Maybe they're after all of the Next Door Agents." Megan suggested. Nigel shrugged with a scared look on his face. Megan got up into her bed and motioned for him to come up. He did, and he laid on top of her sheets and comforter. That's when an odd thought struck him.  
  
"Megan," he began. "This is a totally different topic, but, why didn't you get another boyfriend after your first one left you?" Megan shot him a hurt face and the floor suddenly became very interesting. She stared down at it. When she did speak, her voice was very tiny.  
  
"I never trusted men after that." She barely whispered. "That's why I have a bad habit of judging people before I know them. The only men I trust are the ones in the TND, and now, the ones in the KND."  
  
"You're the girl all the bad guys want, aren't you?" Nigel asked. "There's one in every school! Just like that song! You know, 'Eight 'o clock, Monday night, and I'm waiting, to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.'"  
  
"Yeah." Megan confirmed. "All those bad guys chase me. I try to ignore them, but it's just getting harder. I wish I could stop it."  
  
Hearing this, Nigel inched closer to his counterpart and rested his head on her pillow. She smiled down at him, knowing they were friends. He started shivering again in the nightmare type of style. Megan began stroking his little head and softly singing to him until she heard a faint, happy snore.  
  
~*End Transmission*~  
  
Special Thanks to Bowling for Soup for writing such a cool song. ^_^  
  
Do you guys want me to write more stories with my TND? I was thinking about making it a series. 


End file.
